fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 12
Team Lios Lions 1-2 Dark Red Royals It took 38 minutes for Micool the Master to score after receiving a pass in the box. Princess Gardenia added to ther lead just before half time. Mr. Chilli added some consolation with a strike from just inside the penalty area on 76 minutes, but it wasn't enough to inspire a comeback. Scorers Micool 38 Gardenia 43 Mr. Chilli 76 .}} Team Freaky 3-2 Nintendo All-Stars FC Zero Suit Samus added to her sublime form with curling a shot past McBoo from 28 yards on 18 minutes. Tranzformez equalised 5 minutes later with a header from a O'Wisp corner. Dudlette pierced the net with a strike from close range after receiving a Scribboy pass on 29 minutes. The teams came back after the break to show that is was anyones game, Ztarnoir's shot cleared off the line by Captain Falcon, link hitting the post twice, and a third and Zelda slid in and scored. O'Lantern equalised from a Dudlette corner with a header on 69 minutes, and Samus, who else grabbed the winner, receiving a short pass from Captain Olimar, making a run through the defines and slotting the ball in the net 4 minutes from time. Scorers Samus 18, 86 Transformez 28 Dudlette 29 Zelda 56 .}} Team Steel 3-2 King Plumber's Army Hark headed in a Hau corner on 20 minutes, and for Chrome to dou le their lead with a tap in 8 minutes later. Unten equalised after a short passing move from the defense is received by Thomas and scored on 56 minutes, 9 minutes later, Hau crossed a ball in for Master to head in. Unten well read a King Plumber long ball and dribbled up to the keeper and shot and scored on 87 minutes, but it was too late. Team Gemstones 5-2 Team Genetic FC APIM 1-3 The Waves FC Mick grabbed a spectacular hat-trick with all 3 goals from open play, his hat-trick complete on 56 minutes, and Besh added a goal with a pass from a Suzy Sweetheart free-kick. Scorers Mick 19, 27, 26 Besh 74 .}} Gearworks FC 2-1 Outer Troopers Corbus would tap in a cross on 17 minutes, but Gearworks equalized with a Scoutry header just before half-time. Both sides knew they could win this, with a end-to-end second half, but the right-striking Slimebot broke the tension barrier with a strike inside the area after receiving a brilliant Alec pass on 76 minutes. Scorers Corbus 17 Scoutry 39 Slimebot 76 .}} Royal Atlantica 1-1 Team Flame-Scotland It took 23 minutes for Flame-Scotland's new striker to score a screamer from 28 yards. But, Borealis equalized after beating the keeper from a Keizitt pass. Scorers MacKay 23 Borealis 55 .}} Team Sew'n 3-2 Team Toucan Mr. Green popped in a corner from the penalty spot, cooly hitting the ball in with the side of his foot on 49 minutes. Minnie equalised with a tap in from a corner on 58 minutes and Brute went down in the penalty area 6 minutes later and Wingo converted. Yellow took a shot from a Red rebound and it was fumbled by Coldfront but went in on 71 minutes and 5 minutes later, Fishy's drab clearance led a pathway for Ninja-Black to dribble through and score. Scorers Mr. Green 49 Minnie 58 Wingo 64 Yellow 71 Ninja-Black 76 .}} .}} Mushroom Kingdom FC 0-0 Mad Robots Daisy and Diddy Kong rattled both sides of the posts in the first half and Kritter made one of the saves of the season from a Regal volley. .}} Illogical FC 0-2 Team Mega-Bus ToadThief tapped in a goalmouth scramble after 78 minutes and King Kube Bot whacked in a effort from 18 yards on 89 minutes, the keeper fumbled it, but helped it in. Illogical's best chance was Strafe rattling the woodwork in the first half. Scorers ToadThief 78 King Kube Bot 89 .}} .}} Team Nook 1-2 Doodleland Dodgers Ramona Derox shot from the right flank and William Scratch fumbled it and it went in on 36 minutes. Nook's best chance of the half was Bloop's header hitting the crossbar. Dan whacked the post on 48 minutes and Darkclaw scored the rebound. And CrackedEgg Nook tapped in a ball past Bob from a feeble effort on 86 minutes. Scorers Ramona Derox 36 Darkclaw 48 CrackedEgg Nook 86 .}} Team Nutty 0-1 Moose FC Markus Monroe headed in a DeLanie Peterson corner at close ranger right at the depth after chesting it well and he just cooly nodded it in. Lord Mambo wasn't troubled at all. Scorers Markus Monroe 90+3 .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV